1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word association game and method for playing the game. The present invention further relates to a word association game wherein the players contrive words associated with various categories which are selected from category cards and which are filled in on a game sheet. The present invention further relates to a word association game which is played with category cards, timer, game sheets and a means to randomly select the subject category which the players will try to associate words with.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Tegtmeyer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,147 disclose an educational game for children which will teach them to spell words correctly. In playing the game, the child selects any one of several cards which are divided into rows and columns. The cards have categories or symbols associated with each square in a column. A box is provided which contains all the letters necessary to spell the words associated with the various symbols.
In playing the game, the child selects a game card and then withdraws the letters from the box and fills in the letters on the game sheet. When a letter is drawn which is not on the child's game sheet, he/she places that letter tile back into the box a passes the turn to the next player. The player who correctly spells all the words on his/her list first wins the game.
Davidheiser, U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,085 discloses a game comprised of a game board, a set of bird cards and a spinner. This equipment is capable of being used in three separate games, call convey, school and election, respectively. The games are similar in that the cards are placed on the counter in their respective series and in alphabetical order. The players take turns spinning the spinner, which comes to rest upon one of the letters on the spinner. The letter indicates which series from which the player must draw his card, and the player who collects all his game cards is the winner.
Krause, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,336 discloses a word association game which includes the use of a spinner and a timer. The players spin the spinner and select the letters indicated by the spinner and try to form words in the time alloted by the timer. Each word is formed at right angle to each other and uses a letter from the word which preceded it on the game table. In addition, the words so formed must have an association with the preceding word with which it is connected.
Scalia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,409 discloses a game for selecting and arranging letters. The game includes an indicator board which has a pointer and a second pointer which indicates the letter. Letter tiles are also included. The game is played by randomly selecting the number of letters that can be used in a player's turn and then spinning the pointer for the letters and using the letter so indicated to arrive at words or contractions of words. The players are given scores based on the words played and the highest score wins the game.